mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/My Little Pony Season 3 Pilot Hype Assassination
Oh God why don't you just shut up THIS BLOG POSTS CONTAIN ONLY OPINION, AND NOTHING FACTUAL. DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY. I ONLY MADE THIS FOR FUN. Yes, as you may tell by the title, I'm not going to be talking nice things about the season 3 pilot. Yep! There's certainly a lot of hype going around, isn't it?? Loads of spoilerific information being spoiled by, obviously, extremely thick people who don't understand the concept of SPOILERS, or anything remotely relating to that. Yes, apparently, the one sane person in that mess who knew it was a good idea to keep a lid shut on the plot of the Season 2 Finale was apparently burned at the stake, because we're just getting absolute BUCKETLOADS of crap about the pilot that would make LAUREN FAUST hang her head in absolute shame. Yes, this brings me to my first problem. Do you want to know what one of the good things about the Season 2 Finale was? THEY DIDN'T GO AND SPOIL CRAP. NO. They were tight lipped about the whole ordeal, building up a facade of a happy, uneventful episode which would have probably driven me to suicide. BUT THEN SUDDENLY CHRYSALIS OH MY GOD LOVE DRAINING SUCCUBUS WAR HOLY CRAP BATTLEFIELD!! That shock alone made the episode very memorable... Even if the rest of it was a pile of spunk, but still. And now let's compare that to the Season 3 Pilot!! HEY LETS GO AND SPOIL THE VILLAIN'S NAME HEY LETS GO AND SPOIL HALF OF THE F@#$ING PLOT HEY LETS GO AND SPOIL ALL THE INTERESTING TWIST SURPRISE CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR HEY LETS RUIN EVERYTHING YEAH!!! DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM HERE?! The twist in the Season 2 Finale was so great that it made my bloody neck hurt for the next week afterwards!! It was SURPRISING. It was ACTUALLLY PRETTY COOL even though the rest of the episode sucked. AND NOW HERE WE GO WITH IDIOTS IN THE STAFF GOING AND SPILLING ALL SORTS OF SPOILERIFIC INFORMATION, MAKING THE CHANCE FOR ANYTHING REMOTELY POSSIBLE TO A PLOT TWIST BLOODY NIGH. Oh, but the worst part of it?? THEY ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO BRING TWO OF THE WORST CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES BACK. NO. NO. NO!!! And then I hear rumors that they're actually bringing Discord back. Please, whatever is holy, let this just be a freaking joke. Please tell me that the writers aren't sinking so low. Please, just tell me that they're resorting to one of the most unimaginative, uncreative, absolutely stupid twists that you would see in a bloody Saturday morning kid's show. Oh, wait, this is a- So yeah. As you can see, this is mainly opinion. If you still want to get hyped for it, by all means, go ahead. Just... be careful where you look, and don't let the shiny objects fool you. Be like me. Be critical. Or, at the very least, don't be thick. And hey, maybe all those teasers were all crap. Maybe it'll be something completely different than what they were telling us. Maybe Princess Luna will break through my window and shag me in my sleep. A MAN CAN DREAM Goodnight, folks. UPDATE: Saw the episode. Was thoroughly disappoint. The villain was the worst villain by far, the plot was a rewrite of the other pilot plots, and it amazes me that they bring back two of the worst characters in the series, yet absolutely fail at giving them characterization that would turn them into something other than bland, cardboard cutouts! And please, tell me that I set my expectations too high for a children's cartoon. I will rip your arsehole out, and force you to eat your own fecal matter. Because that is the WORST excuse of ALL. TIME. Hey, let's not try and do something different! Let's just rewrite the plot, throw in a villain who's dialogue can be reneacted with a mentally defunct ape, and have it end on a massive anticlimax! All because this is a kid's show! The fact that this series far exceeded the expectations of people is the MAIN REASON THIS SHOW GOT SO POPULAR. SO MAKE SURE YOU USE THAT ARGUMENT AGAINST ME, YOU HYPOCRITICAL PONCE. THIS BLOG POST CONTAINS ONLY OPINION, AND NOTHING FACTUAL. DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY. I MADE THIS FOR FUN. Category:Blog posts